Sonho Dourado: Confissões de Kinhime Shimazu
by RoninLovers
Summary: "Fugi em busca de liberdade, conheci lugares e seres extraordinários, mas o principal foi que me deparei com o que menos desejava, o amor" - Esta história faz parte de "Confissões" do grupo RoninLovers - LongFic Shinpachi & O.C.
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan não me pertencem, mas por um tempo vou pegar o Shinpachi emprestado.  
**

Esta história faz parte de "Confissões" do grupo RoninLovers, inter-relacionada com as demais.

Kinhime Shimazu é de minha autoria e as demais personagens O.C.'s presentes no enredo são criadas por membros do RoninLovers

Ira Conter spoiler em alguns capítulos.

* * *

**.Sonho Dourado.**

**Confissões de Kinhime Shimazu**

**-Prólogo-**

Sentada sobre a cama, trajando minha yukata masculina na cor verde escuro com um obi em um tom mais claro, apoiei um braço na janela e observei entediada o enorme quarto que durante muito tempo ocupei e do qual não senti a menor falta nos anos em que estive em fuga.

Não podia negar que era bonito, moveis de madeira polida, tapete felpudo ao lado da cama posta junto a janela, peças de bambu e toda uma decoração a partir do que havia de melhor no Japão, mas nunca fui feliz ali, simplesmente era impossível obter felicidade na mansão Shimazu. Por isso a cerca de três anos atrás fugi desse lugar opressivo, o sonho dourado da liberdade me motivando a cada caminho traçado e nunca retornaria por vontade própria, mas o destino as vezes brinca com as pessoas e as coloca de volta ao princípio para um acerto de contas ou, para o meu azar, isso só ocorresse comigo.

Senti o vento bagunçar os fios castanho claro, lisos e curtos do meu cabelo, símbolo máximo da minha rebeldia, meu primeiro ato após fugir da mansão tinha sido corta-los, o que antes descia suave até minha cintura agora passava pouca coisa da nuca. Minha okaasan quase desmaiou ao ver o que tinha sido feito com o cabelo que, por milhares de vezes, me ordenara escovar mais de cem vezes seguidas, não se importando com a dor que o ato causava aos meus braços finos, interessada somente em manter os fios do meu cabelo alinhados, lustrosos ou coisa do tipo, pura bobagem da parte dela, embora na época não me desse conta disso.

Suspirei cansada e voltei meus olhos dourados para o lado de fora. Pela janela do meu quarto, no segundo andar da mansão Shimazu, depois dos pesados portões de madeira, conseguia visualizar as frondosas copas das árvores que se movimentavam conforme a vontade caprichosa do vento. Aquela imagem foi a unica coisa nas últimas horas que fez um sorriso tomar forma em meus lábios pequenos, porém não pela beleza esverdeada da folhagem, mas por me fazer lembrar de um certo homem que gostava da cor verde. Nagakura Shinpachi é seu nome e, sendo sincera, tudo me faz lembra-lo, o céu azul lembra seus lindos olhos, que por muitas vezes pareciam querer decifrar o que havia por trás dos meus, a terra marrom que cerca a mansão lembra seu cabelo rebelde e macio, que tive o prazer de percorrer com meus dedos, e até mesmo o meu sorriso me fazia lembrar dele que, mesmo contra a minha vontade, insistia em me fazer sorrir.

Creio que isso é o que chamam de amor afinal, ver o ser amado em tudo a sua volta.

Presa e a espera de um desfecho trágico para minhas aventuras, me fazia diversas perguntas a cerca desse amor, o qual nunca desejei sentir. Será que ele sentia o mesmo? Sentia a minha falta pelo menos um pouquinho, mesmo que fosse somente um grão de areia perto da falta que ele me fazia?

Queria que a minha imagem também estivesse nos pensamentos dele.

Em um gesto automático toquei meu colo, bem no lugar onde terminaria o colar dourado que ganhei em meu aniversário de cinco anos e estaria um pequeno pingente em forma de pássaro, o lendário Hyoku, a ave que buscava sua outra asa, sua outra metade, mas meus dedos não o encontraram. Essa descoberta só fez meu sorriso aumentar, pelo menos meu precioso Hyoku conseguira permanecer em liberdade, com certeza estava realizando o sonho que por tanto tempo lhe fora negado: Voar.

- Porque o sorriso?- Ouvi uma voz carregada de sarcasmo perguntar a minhas costas.- Se conformou com o seu destino afinal?

Me virei para encarar a soberana Yuu, minha okaasan, uma mulher de caráter forte, bonita, de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos castanhos escuro, olhos que me fitavam com desdem, o que não era surpresa alguma para mim.

Caminhou devagar em minha direção, se afastando aos poucos da porta entreaberta, que até alguns instantes atrás se encontrava trancada do lado de fora devido o medo que tinham que eu voltasse a fugir. O impressionante era que tinham ignorado que a janela permanecia aberta, talvez por imaginarem que sou delicada demais para tentar uma queda do segundo andar. Tolos, mal sabiam que seria fácil aproveitar o tempo de dois minutos em que o guarda se distanciava da frente da minha janela para pular para fora, escalar o muro, correr em direção a floresta que cercava a mansão e me esconder no mesmo local em que passei uma noite a quase três anos atrás. O detalhe é que não desejo fazer isso.

- Saiba que mesmo que Masayoshi suplique, a raiva da família só passara com sangue, o seu sangue.

As palavras carregadas de maldade não me surpreenderam, sempre soube que ela não me amava como deveria, embora só naquele momento tive a certeza de que, além de não me querer, Yuu me odiava. Não que me importasse em não receber o afeto dela, quando estive do lado de fora da mansão encontrei pessoas que me mostraram que a vida é muito mais que ser ou não aprovada pelos pais, que amizade e amor nos torna mais fortes as adversidades, não o contrário como dissera Yuu por diversas vezes durante meu crescimento.

- Pensou que poderia escapar do seu destino e pagara muito caro por isso.- Yuu continuou enquanto sorria de satisfação pela minha aparente desgraça.- Você é igualzinha ao seu pai, tanto fisicamente quanto no modo de pensar, se acha superior as tradições e as pessoas, mas infelizmente nasceu com o sexo errado.- Sem a menor delicadeza Yuu segurou e ergueu meu queixo, me obrigando a encara-la, seus olhos castanhos fiixos nos meus.- Mulher só tem uma utilidade e você perdeu a sua quando fugiu, com certeza para se entregar a qualquer sujeito de beira de estrada.

Poderia revidar, como sempre fazia antes de fugir, mas naquele momento só fitei bem no fundo dos olhos da minha okaasan e o que vi refletido nas orbes apáticas me fez ter pena daquela mulher.

- Não vai negar?- Ela berrou irada, seu rosto mais próximo do meu.

- De que adiantaria? Já tirou suas própria conclusões, não quero decepciona-la.- Respondi com a maior frieza que consegui, com um sorriso de zombaria nos lábios.

Não devia satisfação a ninguém, principalmente a ela.

O tapa que levei a seguir foi tão forte que meu rosto virou para o lado e, por contra própria, permaneci assim, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do chão lustroso, sem vontade de voltar a fitar a expressão desdenhosa de Yuu.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal?- Yuu quis saber com a respiração apressada.- Jogou nosso sobrenome na lama e permanece com esse ar superior.- Esbravejou antes de respirar fundo e caminhar em direção a porta ainda lançando seu veneno.- No fim somos iguais, nos tornamos fracas por amar quem não deveríamos.

- Okaasan, está certa sobre muitas coisas, menos uma...- Disse por fim atraindo a atenção dela.

Surpresa Yuu parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta e se voltou para mim, com certeza estranhou o sorriso gracioso que tomava conta da minha face.

- E o que seria?- Ela perguntou após um longo silêncio da minha parte.

- Para a minha sorte somos totalmente diferentes, ao contrário do que disse meu amor me tornou forte, por ele sou capaz de aceitar a morte com um sorriso nos lábios.- Afirmei com segurança. Por mais que desejasse não podia deixar ela ir embora sem sentir o gosto do meu desprezo.- Amei e fui amada de uma forma que você nunca foi e nem será.

Se Yuu pudesse teria me matado com o olhar tamanha a raiva que refletia em seus olhos, porém pareceu se conter, saiu e bateu a porta com brutalidade.

Só após ouvir o som do trinco cumprindo a função de me manter trancafiada naquele recinto me voltei para a janela, apreciando novamente a junção das folhagens das árvores, do céu e da terra, deixando que as lembranças de como acabei naquela situação dominassem meus pensamentos, sem me preocupar com o julgamento que acontecia no salão principal, do qual ao final seria decretada e executada a minha sentença.

Preferia relembrar o tempo feliz e carregado de surpresas que tive do lado de fora da grande muralha que, de forma cruel, me separava de tudo que aprendi a amar.

* * *

**N/A - **Não sou boa em escrever em primeira pessoa, mas pela família RoninLovers farei um extra-big-GGGigante-esforço para que cada capítulo saia pelo menos bom xD

Críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem vindos e fazem um bem enorme para minha saúde criativa

Aproveitem e leiam as demais confissões da família RoninLovers, garanto que vão se surpreender, envolver e se apaixonar por cada uma delas

Big beijos

**_Sam Moon_**


	2. Sonho de liberdade

**Só pra lembrar:Os personagens de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan não me pertencem, mas a O.C Kinhime sim.**

**A personagem Yoru pertence a Kelen-chan, a quem agradeço por me empresta-la :)  
**

* * *

Se pedirem para que descreva minha infância em uma palavra não vou titubear ao dizer: Tédio.

Tinha acabado de completar cinco anos quando minha okaasan, após me arrumar com esmero, me levou pela primeira vez até o grande salão da mansão Shimazu para um encontro de senhoras, onde sentei ao lado da okaasan e ouvi por horas conselhos, dicas e instruções de várias mulheres mais velhas, tanto do meu clã quanto dos demais envolta da província de Satsuma, feudo pertencente a um *daimyo do clã Shimazu que só raramente em alguma comemoração.

Além de mim havia outras cinco meninas naquele recinto, a mais velha tinha doze. Nos primeiros minutos na sala imaginei que seria divertido, tinha outras crianças afinal, mas logo percebi que a intenção não era se divertir, não tínhamos autorização para falar umas com as outras, nem mesmo para falar diretamente com as outras mulheres, apenas aprender e obedecer era permitido.

É fácil imaginar o quanto odiei aquela reunião, porém meu otousan, Masayoshi ou Masa como gosto de chama-lo quanto jogamos shogi, pareceu ter dúvidas já que a noite, no fim do jantar, quis saber o que achei do encontro.

- Chato.- Respondi fazendo uma careta.- Preferia passar a tarde jogando shogi ou atirando dardos com você, Masa.- Completei fitando-o com um enorme sorriso do outro lado da mesa.

- Kinhime! Não deve falar e nem agir dessa forma vergonhosa.- Repreendeu minha okaasan do lado do otousan.- E trate seu otousan com o respeito devido. Não aprendeu nada hoje?

- Yuu, deixe a menina expressar sua verdadeira opinião e não ligo que Kinhime me chame por um apelido.- Retrucou o otousan severo, porém ao me fitar carregava nos olhos, tão dourados quanto os meus, um brilho amoroso.- Também preferia, porém as aulas lhe farão bem, aprendera a ler, escrever e tudo que é preciso para ser uma boa esposa ao seu marido.

- Marido?

- Sim, um homem que o clã ira escolher para te fazer companhia.

- Não quero um marido, prefiro você.- Falei com um inocente sorriso arrancando uma leve risada do otousan e um resmungo inaudível da kaasan.

- Sempre estarei ao seu lado, Hime, mas um marido é diferente de um otousan.- Informou mudando de assunto logo depois- Mandei fazer um presente especial para o seu aniversário, Hime!- Retirou algo do bolso interno de seu kimono e o estendeu para mim.- Como gosta da lenda do Hyoku, pedi que fosse feito esse colar com um pingente representando-o. De ouro como seus valiosos olhos dourados.

- Arigatou, otousan!- Agradeci olhando fascinada a pequena peça dourada na palma da minha mão.

- Agora é hora de ir dormir, amanhã será um longo dia e, se for bem nas aulas, prometo que nos fins de semana poderemos fazer o que desejar.

Aquela promessa era tudo que precisava para me esforçar em aprender todas as regras que tinham a me ensinar.

Conforme as semanas foram passando aquele ritual, acordar cedo, ser escoltada até o salão e ficar horas aprendendo toda a sabedoria daquelas senhoras passou a ser fácil demais, além de tedioso demais, principalmente para uma criança.

***S2***

Com dez anos as reuniões não me incomodavam mais, as senhoras nos tratavam como uma delas, não como crianças, então acabei me acostumando e considerando tudo normal. Porém, após uma certa tarde de verão, isso mudou, tudo o que eu achava ser certo ou errado mudou e um sonho começou a tomar forma

O calor naquele dia era sufocante, ficar sentada sobre as pernas dobradas e com as costas ereta durante horas se mostrava uma tarefa agonizante, principalmente porque faltava meia hora para que as aulas se encerrassem.

Minha yukata amarela com estampa de flores multicoloridas era feita com um tecido leve, mas isso não evitou que se grudasse em minha pele umida de suor, nem mesmo o leque ajudava a aplacar a quentura do meu corpo, provavelmente porque tinha que balança-lo devagar e delicadamente. O vento que esse "balançar vagaroso e delicado" fornecia era nulo e torturante, queria sacudi-lo com força, a vontade era tão grande que chegava a doer o ato de controlar meus movimentos.

Outra coisa que não ajudava muito era o meu cabelo, após horas penteando até a exaustão, o que aumentou o calor, minha okaasan me fez prender somente um pouco do cabelo, o restante caia solto até minha cintura, mechas grossas foram ajeitadas de cada lado do meu rosto e a franja espessa cobria totalmente minha testa, combinação que me fazia sentir pegando fogo. No entanto não fazia ou falava nada que demonstrasse isso, nem mesmo retirar os fios dos lados do meu rosto fino, ou pedir para prende-lo em um coque alto como as demais, inclusive a kaasan, haviam prendido. Seria imprudente e indelicado com as senhoras que me ensinaram como me comportar. O certo era esperar a reunião acabar, correr... caminhar devagar até o meu quarto e tomar um longo banho de água fria, se é que naquele calor a água da vila não tivesse se evaporado ao fim daquele encontro.

A certa altura as mulheres começaram a discutir sobre mais uma regra de boas maneiras, aparentemente cada uma das dez senhoras reunidas ali tinha uma maneira diferente de preparar uma recepção. Sabia que aquela discussão se estenderia por horas antes que entrassem em um senso comum, era provável que se seguisse até além do horário em que deveriam encerrar as aulas, por isso aproveitei que estavam distraídas e, sem me importar se era correto ou não, me retirei de forma discreta da sala. Não foi surpresa que nenhuma delas se deu conta de que uma das aluna, eu, havia sumido.

Segui em direção ao meu quarto, os passos leves porém apressados. Podia me ver mergulhada em uma tina de água fresquinha e depois sentada perto da janela, com meus cabelos devidamente presos em um coque bem alto, iria aproveitar uma ocasional brisa refrescante que por ela passasse.

Estava terminando de atravessar o corredor que levava para as escadas do segundo andar, onde os dormitórios se encontravam, quando ouvi o som de vozes vindo de uma sala que normalmente ficava trancada, pois servia para cerimônias de casamento.

Mesmo sendo uma característica condenável tenho uma curiosidade muito aguçada, por isso não resisti a me aproximar e abrir devagar a porta, somente uma fresta por onde podia olhar o que acontecia dentro do local sem ser notada.

Havia três pessoas, duas nunca tinha visto antes dentro da mansão do clã Shimazu e a terceira era Aime Akai, uma mulher que minha okaasan não simpatizava por considerar _inadequada_. O que isso significava nunca fora esclarecido para mim, porque okaasan não costumava me explicar nada além das tediosas regras de comportamento. Que ela nunca soubesse, mas eu gostava da Aime, nas poucas vezes que conversou comigo me tratou com mais gentileza que a okaasan.

Deslizei meus olhos dourados de Aime para um dos estranhos, um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes de um tom loiro, pele clara e olhos vermelhos, devia ter por volta de desseseis anos e com certeza era de algum clã poderoso e influente, pelo menos era essa a mensagem que suas roupas elegantes e sua pose altiva e orgulhosa passava aos meus olhos, a mesma pose que o otousan possuia. Não sei por qual motivo mas lembrei do otousan afirmando que um dia escolheriam um marido para mim e desejei que fosse como aquele rapaz... Talvez eu soubesse o motivo, o garoto era extremamente bonito, havia algo nele que atraia o meu olhar e o fazia se perder na face séria e atraente, poderia ficar horas só admirando-o.

Com esforço desviei o olhar para a segunda pessoa estranha, uma menina que aparentava ter mais ou menos a minha idade, cabelo escuro que descia até próximo a cintura, franja repicada, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos vermelhos, trajava um kimono simples e curto, menor do que todos que havia visto antes, por baixo um pequeno calção, peça que até então me disseram ser unica e exclusiva para os homens e que me pareceu mais confortavel que as minhas roupas, principalmente em um dia quente.

Mas estranho do que ver uma menina com uma roupa masculina, era ver essa mesma menina envolver a cintura de Aime com os braços. Nunca tinha visto nada do tipo antes. Será que aquilo não machucava? Com certeza ser agarrada pela cintura devia ser incômodo...

- Nunca te disseram que é feio espiar?

Gelei de susto e surpresa ao ouvir a voz fria e ver o rapaz, que até então estava em um canto afastado do salão, aparecer do nada na minha frente, seu corpo bloqueando a visão do que acontecia dentro do salão, seus olhos vermelho fixos sobre os meus com um brilho arrogante e sombrio, seus lábios finos ostentavam um sorriso maldoso. De repente senti as pernas ficarem fracas e bambas, não conseguiria correr nem que a minha vida dependesse disso... e talvez dependesse...

- Kinhime? O que faz aqui?- Perguntou Aime ao se aproximar e me ver.

- Estava passando, ouvi vozes aqui e vim olhar o que era.- Expliquei rapidamente desejando que o rapaz se afastasse. Ele começava a me dar medo.

- E as senhoras que lhe dariam aulas hoje, onde estão?- Aime quis saber colocando a cabeça para fora e olhando de um lado para o outro do extenso corredor.

- No salão principal resolvendo sobre a melhor maneira de receber um visitante importante.

- Ótimo. Entre aqui.- Pediu ao mesmo tempo em que me conduzia para dentro da sala e fechava a porta.- Esses são Kazama Chikage e Yoru.- Apresentou apontando respectivamente para o rapaz e depois para a menina.

- Prazer em conhece-los, me chamo Kinhime Shimazu.- Me apresentei inclinando o corpo em uma saudação.

O rapaz não correspondeu ao cumprimento, simplesmente o ignorou, o olhar tão frio quanto o gelo direcionado a minha pessoa, o que só fez aumentar o meu receio por estar naquele lugar. Minha unica segurança era ter Aime ao meu lado, sabia que ela não deixaria nada de mal acontecer comigo, pelo menos esperava que não deixasse. Ao contrário do rapaz, a menina me saudou e até sorriu, as bochechas ficando levemente avermelhadas.

- Kinhime pode ficar com Yoru um pouco enquanto converso com Kazama?

- Sim, Aime-sama.

Eles se afastaram para um canto e voltei minha atenção para Yoru com minha costumeira e censurável curiosidade.

Embora o clã ao qual fazia parte tivesse centenas de crianças, meu contato com elas era nulo, as da reunião mal me olhavam e as demais só podia observa-las pela janela do escritório do otousan, brincando pelas ruas da província com uma alegria que eu nunca sentira. Certa vez até tentei obter permissão para descer e brincar com elas, mas kaasan negou dizendo que eu não era como aquelas crianças, que tinha responsabilidades com a família, por isso não poderia sair da mansão e muito menos me misturar. Então Yoru era a primeira criança com a qual tinha permissão para chegar perto, mas não fazia idéia do que falar e ela não parecia disposta a falar.

- Seus olhos são como os da Aime-sama.- Comentei admirando as orbes de um exótico tom vermelho-sangue.- Sempre achei os olhos da Aime-sama muito bonitos, parecem rubis.- Acrescentei sem obter um retorno. Não me daria por vencida tão facilmente.- Os meus são como ouro não acha?

Yoru me olhou atenta e concordou com a cabeça.

- São iguais aos do meu otousan, na verdade minha kaasan diz que sou a cópia do meu otousan.

Por algum motivo Yoru contraiu os lábios e sua face ficou tensa, como se algo a tivesse irritado.

Suspirei cansada, pelo jeito ficaríamos em silêncio mesmo.

Como sempre acontecia quando me sentia mal, levei a mão até o colar que ganhei em meu anivérsario de cinco anos e de repente tive uma idéia.

- Já ouviu a lenda do Hyoku?- Antes que me respondesse comecei a contar.- A milhares de anos atrás existiu uma espécie de pássaro muito especial no Japão que se chamava Hyoku. O Hyoku era lindo, suas penas eram douradas e lustrosas, mas mesmo assim o Hyoku se sentia muito triste porque, ao contrário dos outros pássaros, ele havia nascido apenas com uma asa, portanto não conseguia realizar seu maior sonho: Voar.- Relatei com pesar, assim como meu otousan fazia quando me relatava aquela história.

- Coitado.- Murmurou Yoru.

Tive vontade de pular de alegria, consegui pelo menos uma palavra, me contive e continuei a história.

- Então um dia o Hyoku começou a se perguntar se não existiria outro pássaro como ele, sem uma das asas, e decidiu sair em busca de sua outra metade para unir-se a ela, se completando para conseguir voar bem alto, acima de todos os outros pássaros.- Terminei abrindo os braços e movimentando-os como se fossem asas.

- Ele conseguiu encontrar?

Fiquei em silêncio. Aquele era o fim da história e eu nunca perguntei se o Hyoku achara ou não sua outra metade, só ficava maravilhada olhando meu otousan, que carregava uma expressão séria a maior parte do tempo, começar a imitar asas com os braços.

- É claro que encontrou e foram muito felizes, voando bem alto por toda a eternidade.- Inventei por desejar agradar Yoru.

- Que bom.- Yoru disse com um sorriso.

- Você conhece alguma história legal também?

Yoru narrou alguns fatos de seu cotidiano no clã Chikage, do qual Kazama era o herdeiro, sobre lugares por onde passara, pessoas que encontrara e Onis, essa última parte considerei falsa, fruto de algum sonho ou conto que Yoru ouvira, mas não disse nada por temer perder a unica chance de falar com alguém da minha idade. Me limitei a ouvi-la com atenção, meu interesse aumentando conforme Yoru descrevia tudo, encantada com o mundo que me era proibido, sonhando poder conhecer os locais, pessoas e, se fosse verdade, os Onis.

Nunca me dei conta de quanto minha vida era diferente das demais crianças até aquele momento, tive a sensação de ser como o Hyoku, porém, além de não poder voar, não podia procurar a minha outra asa, estava acorrentada a uma vida cheia de obrigações. Quando Aime retornou com Kazama para o nosso lado e informou a Yoru que era hora de partir, tive vontade de pedir que me levassem junto, só não o fiz por perceber que Kazama não permitiria, era evidente que ele não simpatizara com a minha pessoa.

Após a partida deles Aime se voltou para mim com a face séria e carregada de preocupação.

- Quero que me faça um favor, Kinhime.

- Qual, Aime-sama?

- Não diga a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui, nunca.

- Não direi.

- Você é uma boa garota, Kinhime.- Aime disse passando a mão sobre a minha cabeça com carinho.

Fui dominada por uma felicidade enorme, ignorando o sorriso e o tom triste utilizados por Aime, concentrada somente em um dos poucos elogios que recebi dentro da mansão.

***S2***

Voltei a ver Yoru meses depois e de novo ouvi encantada relatos da sua vida, que para mim era maravilhosa, encantada e mil vezes mais divertida que a minha. Yoru também me explicou que enlaçar uma pessoa pela cintura, como fazia com Aime, era um sinal de afeto chamado abraço e ao nos despedimos o fizemos com um abraço apertado, ao contrario do que imaginara não era incomodo, dava uma sensação boa, como se fôssemos uma só pessoa, presas em um laço forte. Yoru era a irmã que nunca poderia ter, pois a kaasan não podia ter mais filhos após uma complicação que sofreu depois do meu nascimento.

Quando nos separamos, Yoru me presenteou com um cordão comprido em tons de roxo e branco, feito a mão por ela especialmente para me presentear.

- É pra ser colocado em uma katana.

- Mas eu não tenho uma katana.- Murmurei encantada com o presente.- Mas adoraria ter uma só pra colocar esse lindo enfeite nela.

- Pode usa-lo como enfeite de cabelo, então.- Opinou Yoru mexendo no prendedor de ouro do meu cabelo e ajeitando o enfeite com ele.- Pronto, ficou perfeito.

Fiquei tão feliz que me permiti voltar a abraça-la com força e aquela foi a última vez que a vi. Perguntei discretamente a Aime porque Yoru não aparecera mais, porém ela não soube me explicar ou não queria faze-lo.

***S2***

O tempo passou e com doze anos algo dentro de mim mudou, de uma menina que tudo obedecia passei a me rebelar, principalmente depois que novamente tentei obter autorização para pelo menos andar pela província, algo simples aos meus olhos, mas que minha okaasan achou um absurdo, negou furiosa e como castigo ditou os mil motivos que mostravam o porque dessa idéia ser absurda, no fim do dia meu braço e os dedos da minha mão direita latejavam de dor. O otousan a repreendeu pelo castigo, porém também não permitiu a minha saída.

Passei a odiar a minha vida, as aulas idiotas e todas as regras estúpidas que minha okaasan amava seguir e me obrigava a aprender.

O desejo de fugir da mansão começou a povoar minha mente, quando dormia sonhava que corria pelo campo, braços abertos, o vento balançando meus cabelos, o sentimento de liberdade tomando conta de todo o meu ser e quando menos esperava meus pés perdiam o contato com o solo para flutuar até junto as nuvens. Mas tudo acabava quando caia em queda livre e acordava em um sobressalto, o vazio e a opressão apertando meu peito. Isso só aumentava meu desejo de escapar, não só da mansão, mas da vila também, por que ambas me forçavam a viver uma vida repleta de regras e nenhuma diversão, ambas me mantiam trancada.

Mas não havia como, sempre era acompanhada de perto pela minha okaasan, cercada pelas senhoras dos demais clãs da vila e pelos empregados da mansão, o único lugar em que conseguia algum tempo sozinha se resumia ao meu quarto. Aquela situação me revoltava e não tinha paciência para obedecer nada e nem ninguém, o que gerou discurssões calorosas entre eu e a kaasan.

Somente meu otousan parecia me entender, porém dizia não poder alterar meu destino, que as regras eram para me tornar uma boa esposa para aquele que um dia cuidaria de mim e me manteria em segurança quando ele e a kaasan não estivesse mais entre os vivos. Essa explicação só fez nascer uma aversão enorme a idéia de ter um marido e começou a me deixar ainda mais zangada, queria liberdade, não uma nova prisão. Mas com meu otousan não tinha coragem de discutir, ele era o único que se preocupava comigo, mesmo que também me mantivesse acorrentada as regras de comportamento e as do clã. Além de me fornecer um pouco de diversão quando me ensinava a utilizar uma zarabatana e sentava para jogar sougi comigo nos fins de semana.

- Masayoshi-sama, os soldados aguardam a inspeção.- Informou um soldado entrando no escritório do otousan e interrompendo nosso jogo.

- Avise que irei em alguns instantes.- Se levantou do tatame e sorriu de leve na minha direção depois que o soldado se retirou.- Não percebi que já era tão tarde, terminamos esse jogo em outra oportunidade, Hime.

- Com certeza, Masa.- Retruquei chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso.

- Diga a sua kaasan que pode servir o jantar.- Ele pediu me deixando sozinha no escritório.

Me ergui e até dei alguns passos em direção a saída do escritório, mas olhei para a estante entulhada de pergaminhos e fui tomada pela vontade de ver se tinha algum com uma história interessante. Normalmente era meu otousan ou a kaasan que selecionavam o que deveria ler, por isso a oportunidade de faze-lo sozinha me encheu de alegria.

Peguei um aleatório, mas já tinha lido antes, nas cinco tentativas seguintes ocorreu o mesmo. Respirei fundo chateada e lancei um olhar resignado para a estante de baixo pra cima, considerando que era provável que tivesse lido todos, no entanto meus olhos pousaram em um pergaminho solitário no fim da estante, era maior que a maioria e parecia bem velho, tinha certeza que nunca tive acesso aquele.

Puxei a cadeira do otousan e subi nela para pega-lo, mas não o alcancei, precisaria de uma escada para faze-lo, mas se saísse a procura de uma poderiam perceber minhas intenções e, se a minha escolha não agradasse, simplesmente seria proibida de ler seu conteúdo.

Como alcançaria então? Olhei a minha volta e tive uma idéia, daria trabalho e teria de me apressar, mas tinha certeza que conseguiria.

Arrastei a escrivaninha o mais perto que consegui da estante, o objeto era pesado, mas minha determinação era muito maior que qualquer obstáculo. Peguei novamente a cadeira e a coloquei sobre o móvel de mogno e subi, primeiro na escrivaninha e depois na cadeira, me estiquei ficando nas pontas dos pés e peguei o pergaminho, quase caindo com o peso, mas consegui me equilibrar. Rapidamente desci e arrumei tudo no lugar, corri porta a fora e só parei quando já estava segura no meu quarto, escondendo o pergaminho no baú em que ficava minhas roupas.

Devia ser meu dia de sorte, ninguém apareceu atrás de mim e muito menos procuraram o pergaminho, mas mesmo assim só me aventurei a ler seu conteúdo quando todos haviam se retirado para dormir. Iluminada pela luz proveniente de duas velas, sentei em frente ao pergaminho e o abri. Nele havia lendas sobre ninjas, seres independentes e descendentes de Tengu, um demônio místico, metade homem, metade corvo. A lembrança de Yoru e suas histórias sobre Onis poderosos, com os quais dizia conviver, me venho a mente e fez um sorriso se moldar em meus lábios.

Junto com as lendas havia ensinamentos para desenvolver a mente, corpo e espírito, além de técnicas camuflagem, exercícios físicos, armadilhas, conhecimentos medicinais das ervas que curam e que envenenam. Embora soubesse tudo sobre ervas, visto que o clã Shimazu era conhecido por ser especialista em ervas, principalmente as venenosas, li os trechos sobre o assunto e logo me dei conta que tudo que aprendi a respeito vinha daquele pergaminho.

Tudo no pergaminho, suas lendas, suas técnicas e a noção de que o que fazia era proibido, me atraia, então no final de cada dia, quando todos dormiam, passava algumas horas lendo e praticando, mesmo que nunca fosse utilizar nada daquilo, só a sensação de fazer algo contrário as regras do clã já me satisfazia.

***S2***

Seis anos depois o sonho começou a se apagar, já não desejava fugir e nem pedia para sair da mansão, minha rebeldia se resumiu aos treinos noturnos e por causa deles, que tinham por princípios básicos a sensibilidade a tudo que está a seu redor, adaptabilidade e o controle da agressividade, passei a ser mais tranquila, nem mesmo as terríveis aulas conseguiam me abalar como antes, mesmo eu sendo a mais velha do grupo agora, as outras cinco haviam se casado com o decorrer dos anos e foram sendo trocadas por outras meninas.

Não era feliz, mas também não podia reclamar da boa vida que tinha, então passou a ser fácil ignorar o que me incomodava e fazer o que gostava quando ninguém estava vendo.

- Kinhime, hoje teremos visitas ilustres, por isso me encarregarei pessoalmente de arruma-la. Quero que esteja deslumbrante.- Disse a kaasan entrando em meu quarto com três empregadas, uma delas trazia um kimono totalmente branco de seda, um *shiromuku.

Não era um bom sinal, assim como o sorriso largo na face da okaasan e toda a sua empolgação com a visita também não era. Mas não disse nada, fiz o que era esperado de mim, vesti o kimono que escolheu e fiquei parada enquanto as empregadas lutavam para montar o penteado e a maquilagem dignas de uma princesa. Depois de pronta andei devagar até a sala onde meu otousan recebia sua visita, a mesma usada para as minhas aulas, com a okaasan ao meu lado me recordando todas as regras de boas maneiras que deveria seguir. Como se eu já não houvesse memorizado nos últimos treze anos.

Senti os olhos de todos cravados em mim quando passei pela porta, mas não expressei qualquer reação que demonstrasse o quanto isso me incomodou, somente saudei os visitantes, dois homens, antes de me apoiar nos joelhos sobre o tatame a esquerda do otousan, enquanto a kaasan fazia o mesmo a direita dele.

Discretamente os observei enquanto conversavam sobre as tradições milenares dos Shimazu. Primeiro Kutsuki Tenno, membro da família imperial, corpulento, meia idade, barba e bigode fartos e escovados, careca e com olhos que pareciam querer me engulir tamanha a intensidade com que fitavam. Depois Itou Kashitarou, pela conversa era amigo do imperador, parecia ter vinte poucos anos anos, magro, cabelo longo e preto, algumas mechas presas em um rabo de cavalo e fios soltos de cada lado do rosto fino e pálido, olhar frio e um leve sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ambos pareciam me avaliar a cada gesto que executava, por menor que fosse, o que só aumentava a minha desconfiança a respeito daquela "visita".

- Toque koto para nós, Kinhime.

Fui devagar até o grande instrumento com treze cordas, ajoelhei no tatame, coloquei os *tsumes em meus dedos, coluna ereta, como uma das senhoras do clã me ensinara, e deslizei meus dedos ágeis e treinados pelas cordas para vibrarem em uma melodia suave e agradável.

Decidi tocar The Butterfiy Lovers cujo tema era a trágica lenda chinesa sobre dois jovens imortais, Liang e Zhu, que contra tudo e todos se tornam amantes e recebem como punição viverem por dez vidas como mortais. Na última vida Zhu é uma bela garota que se disfarça de homem para ingressar em um dojo de artes marciais, lá conhece um rapaz de nome Liang. Se apaixonam e Zhu conta seu segredo. Liang planeja se casar com sua amada, porém Zhu é obrigada pelos pais a casar com outro. Liang morre de tristeza e Zhu, revoltada, rasga seu vestido de noiva e se joga no túmulo do amante, morrendo. Então, a partir do túmulo, surgiu o primeiro par de borboletas.

Não gostava muito da música, achava tudo uma bobagem, o que incluía tocar koto, mas uma coisa me fez decorar e tocar com primor aquela música. A okaasan simplesmente odiava aquela canção. Havia discutido com a senhora que me ensinara por se tratar de uma composição chinesa e por, segundo ela, ser um exemplo de como o amor torna as pessoas estúpidas e fracas. Na última parte era obrigada a concordar, só sendo idiota pra morrer de coração partido ou se jogar em um túmulo por causa de um sentimento qualquer.

- Sua filha tem um grande talento, Masayoshi-sama.- Elogiou Kutsuki quando os últimos acordes soaram.- Além de ser sensível e bela.

Apesar do elogio ter sido educado, me pareceu desnecessário e não me agradou nem um pouco.

- O homem que a desposar, vai ser um afortunado.- Comentou Itou com um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos, trocando um olhar muito suspeito com Kutsuki, que por sua vez sorriu de uma forma esquisita na minha direção antes de concordar:

- Muito afortunado.

Aquela história de "homem afortunado" me deu vontade de esbravejar que nunca me casaria, mas não tive coragem para faze-lo, as regras enraizadas em meu ser me obrigavam a me manter em silêncio, como era esperado de uma mulher bem educada.

Um alívio enorme tomou conta de mim quando o otousan mandou que eu e a kaasan nos retirássemos. No entanto passou assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, seguida pela okaasan, e recebi a notícia de que, se tudo desse certo, dentro de um mês seria esposa de um membro da família imperial. Okaasan deve ter achado que eu gostaria da novidade porque ficou muito surpresa quando me revoltei contra a idéia.

- A sua opinião a esse respeito não é prioridade. O clã o escolheu e, se ele aceitar, logo será esposa de um homem influente que trará muitos benefícios aos Shimazu.

- Pouco me importa os benefícios.- Gritei exaltada.- Não vou me casar, nem com ele e nem com ninguém...

A mão direita da okaasan voou na direção do meu rosto, desferindo um tapa ardido e doloroso.

Levei minha mão esquerda até a bochecha latejando de dor e a encarei em choque. Era a primeira vez que a okaasan me agredia fisicamente, o normal era me dar um castigo idiota ou me insultar.

- Ouça bem, Kinhime. Aturei seus ataques de menina mimada durante anos a espera desse momento e digo, você vai se casar quer queira quer não.

- Ninguém pode me obrigar.- Murmurei em um fio de voz, as lágrimas embaçando minha visão.- É injusto...

- Injusto? Acha que desejei casar com Masayoshi? Acha que queria gerar uma menina arrogante e voluntariosa como ele, que acha que o mundo lhe pertence? Pois saiba que não. Amava outro, que infelizmente era um simples soldado, então tive de aceitar pelo bem do meu clã e do clã Shimazu esse casamento. Vim para essa mansão maldita e gerei uma criança imprestável. Uma menina que acabou com as minhas possibilidades de ter outros filhos, o que devo agradecer, porque se dependesse de mim nem você teria nascido.- Desabafou com frieza, indiferente ao que suas palavras causariam em mim.- Por tudo isso, mesmo que tenha de força-la, vai aceitar o que for decidido naquela sala.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra saiu, me deixando sozinha, desolada e confusa.

Horas depois, para o meu desespero, o otousan confirmou o noivado.

Não adiantou chorar ou implorar, a decisão não estava nas minhas mãos e nem mesmo o otousan poderia ir contra a vontade dos superiores do clã.

Passei a noite e metade da madrugada repassando tudo o que ocorrera, pensando em uma forma de escapar do compromisso, me desesperando a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Por fim me dei conta de que precisava achar um modo de fugir, não só da mansão mas também de Satsuma, o quanto antes.

* * *

_***Daimyo - **Senhor feudal_

_***Shiromuku - **Significa de forma literal "alvo puro".Kimono totalmente branco originariamente utilizado pela nobreza em ocasiões formais, na atualidade é um componente essencial no traje nupcial._

_***tsume - **Espécie de palheta que envolve o dedo._

**N/A - Primeiro capítulo cheio de lendas, sonhos e rebeldia contida, nem tão contida já que a Kinhime adora quebrar algumas regras xD**

**Tentei resumir os primeiros anos de vida da Kinhime, infância sonhadora e podada, adolescência rebelde mas comportada e, por fim, o conformismo com sua vida restrita que só acabou ao ser obrigada a casar.**

**Então, me digam se ficou legal ou muito chato, aceito criticas numa boa, embora prefira elogios, mas quem não gosta, né? ;)**

**Não se esqueçam de acompanhar as demais fics da família RoninLovers**

**Big beijos, até mais o/**


	3. Sorriso de Adeus

_**Só pra lembrar: Os personagens de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan não me pertencem.**__****_

Ira Conter spoilers em alguns capítulos.

Kinhime Shimazu é de minha autoria e as demais personagens O.C.'s que por ventura aparecerem são criadas por membros da família RoninLovers.

* * *

Depois de uma péssima noite, onde não preguei os olhos, comecei a planejar minha fuga. Analisei cada detalhe com precisão, atenção total em qualquer possível erro que pudesse impedir o sucesso do meu objetivo. Por fim, cansada e com uma leve dor de cabeça, encostei minhas costas doloridas, por causa do tempo que passei encurvada, contra a parede.

Otousan sempre afirma que todo bom plano, de inicio, foi apenas uma ideia... No momento o meu não passa de algumas anotações em um pequeno pergaminho.

. Coletar alimentos fáceis de carregar caso precise correr;

. Arrumar poucas roupas em uma sacola pequena;

. Distrair os soldados do portão principal;

. Liberdade.

Por Kami! Só agora me dei conta de que fugir é praticamente impossível. Era tudo muito mais complicado do que imaginei a principio. Os dois primeiros itens eram fáceis, mas o penúltimo... Os soldados da mansão Shimazu eram escolhidos a dedos pelo damyon de Satsuma. Homens leais, com olhos de águia, velocidade de felinos e com katanas afiadíssimas. Meu otousan tinha orgulho em dizer que qualquer um que tentasse engana-los acabava ou morto ou gravemente ferido.

Lógico que não me matariam e tão pouco se atreveriam a me ferir, afinal sou mais valiosa viva e inteira, mas iriam me trancafiar em alguma cela nos porões da mansão até o dia do enlace matrimonial.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo. Confesso que foi ingenuidade da minha parte considerar que seria fácil, mas persistência era – como diria okaasan – meu maior defeito. Depois de decidir algo jamais desistia antes de conseguir o que queria. Nesse momento liberdade é minha prioridade e só descansarei quando estiver a léguas de distancia de Satsuma.

Leves batidas na porta me fizeram abrir os olhos. Ai, uma velha criada da mansão, adentrou no quarto com uma bandeja de bambu, sobre a qual havia uma *owan de porcelana vermelha decorada com pequenas sakuras.

- Hime-san, Yuu-sama avisou sobre sua indisposição e pediu que lhe trouxesse algo para comer.

Indisposição? Raiva mudara de nome?

- Deixe sobre a mesinha e saia. – Ordenei voltando a olhar o pergaminho aberto sobre meu colo.

Como enganar os soldados? Como distrai-los tempo suficiente para transpassar os portões?

- Me permiti lhe dar um conselho Kinhime-sama?

Surpresa voltei meus olhos dourados para Ai que, ao contrário do que havia sido pedido, permanecia no meio do meu quarto, cabeça baixa, corpo levemente inclinado pra frente e mãos juntas em frente ao corpo.

- Pode. – Respondi curiosa em saber o motivo que levara Ai a me desobedecer.

- Soube do seu compromisso...

- Se deseja me dar conselhos de como ser uma boa esposa chegou tarde, já recebi conselhos demais nos últimos dezenove anos. – Informei irritada. – Além disso, não irei aceitar esse casamento absurdo.

- Imaginei... – Murmurou Ai sem me encarar. – Meu conselho é que se conforme com a decisão do clã, porque a última que se negou... Lembrasse-se de Kaori?

Puxei na memoria e a imagem de uma jovem miúda, de pele clara e olhos e cabelos negros me venho à mente.

– Lembro vagamente. Soube que casou...

- Isso é o que disseram a todas as jovens do clã, mas a verdade é que Kaori tentou fugir, foi capturada, julgada e condenada à morte. – Ai me encarou, seus olhos castanhos carregados de tristeza. – Te conheço desde pequenina, discretamente segui cada um de seus passos, para informa-los a Yuu-sama, muitas coisas tive de esconder por medo do que te aconteceria... – Ai desviou o olhar. – Não quero que tenha o mesmo fim de Kaori

Impressionante! Enquanto kaasan falta pular de alegria por qualquer desgraça que se abata sobre mim, Ai, uma simples servente, parece se importar com a minha segurança.

- Não se preocupe. – Pedi voltando a olhar rapidamente o pergaminho sobre meu colo. – Sou mil vezes mais inteligente que Kaori. Irei arranjar um jeito de escapar viva dessa imposição idiota. – Garanti com falsa confiança.

- Kinhime-sama, você é somente uma mulher e, infelizmente, não tem direito a escolher seu destino. - Retrucou Ai com um sorriso descrente e triste.

Sem mais palavras, Ai saiu com passos vagarosos. Porém suas palavras permaneceram ecoando em minha mente, palavras muito parecidas com as de minha kaasan.

Odeio admitir, mas ambas estão certas. Em um mundo dominado por homens, uma mulher não conseguiria fugir de um compromisso ou sobreviver sozinha. Mulheres eram tratadas como moeda de troca e, segundo algumas conversas que escutei escondida, do lado de fora da mansão mulheres sozinhas sofriam os mais diversos abusos. Que tipo de abusos seriam não tinha ideia, mas não pareciam ser agradáveis.

Frustrada, joguei o pergaminho longe, deitei e fitei o teto como se o mesmo pudesse me mostrar, como mágica, uma solução. Mas as palavras de Ai e da kaasan me perturbavam, davam voltas e mais voltas em minha mente.

Um suspiro cansado saiu de meus lábios entreabertos junto com um murmúrio:

- Se eu fosse homem seria tudo mais fácil.

Saltei da cama e senti que meus olhos saltariam das órbitas ao me dar conta da resposta para meus problemas. Lógico! Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Eufórica ri diante da solução perfeita para o meu caso, as maquinações de tudo o que teria de fazer tomando forma.

Era simples. Para fugir e sobreviver em liberdade necessitava virar um homem. Não no sentido literal, é claro. Mas me disfarçar, parecer com um homem pelo tempo suficiente para me infiltrar entre os soldados, acompanha-los na revista nos arredores da mansão e então, discretamente, me afastar do grupo e sumir de Satsuma.

Corri até o local em que o pergaminho jazia, risquei as inscrições anteriores e coloquei novas, fazendo questão de manter a última:

. Arranjar trajes masculinos;

. Pegar uniforme de soldado;

. Infiltrar no grupo de revista;

. Liberdade.

Sorri diante do último item, sentia que logo a palavra escrita no pergaminho se tornaria realidade.

*s2*

Voltas e mais voltas de ataduras cobriam meus seios e um pouco abaixo para dar a impressão de um tórax masculino, a cada nova volta apertava com mais força a atadura, o que causou certa dificuldade para respirar. Nessa hora desejei ter peitos pequenos como minha kassan, seios medianos davam certo trabalho para esconder. Somente meu objetivo me dava forças para aguentar a pressão sobre eles, além disso, após escapar da mansão e de Satsuma poderia afrouxa-las.

Recolhi de sobre minha cama um kimono masculino verde com obi da mesma cor que peguei "emprestado" do otousan, vesti e olhei para o espelho e me permiti sorrir.

Perfeito.

Por ser magra, possuir a altura do tousan e ter escondido meus seios, agora meu corpo parecia o de um rapaz.

No entanto um detalhe fez meu sorriso perder o brilho. Meu cabelo castanho que terminava pouco abaixo da minha cintura. Lógico que existem homens de cabelo cumprido, o amigo do imperador era um exemplo, mas no meu caso seria complicado esconder minha real natureza com os longos fios lisos.

Rapidamente abri a gaveta da minha escrivaninha e retirei uma tesoura. Voltei para frente do espelho, encarei meu reflexo, que possuía um sádico sorriso de canto nos lábios finos e pequenos, e imaginei minha kaasan com sua maldita escova de tortura na mão enquanto ditava seus conselhos de beleza.

Com uma fúria cega – totalmente direcionada a imagem em minha mente – a tesoura foi aberta e fechada várias vezes, se movendo rápida pelas mechas do meu cabelo, cortando, retaliando, picotando. Em instante os fios longos ficaram curtos e mal cortados. Agora sim, um belo espécime masculino me fitava.

Recoloquei a tesoura na gaveta aberta e detive meu olhar em um cordão comprido em tons de roxo e branco que jazia largado na gaveta. O presente de Yoru, minha primeira amiga... Minha única amiga. Sorri ao lembrar a menina que não via há anos, mas que me fizera ver um mundo encantado através de suas histórias sobre onis poderosos. Peguei o enfeite e o prendi nas faixas.

Ajeitei a roupa, o cabelo, respirei fundo e dei uma última olhada para meu quarto - minha pequena gaiola dourada – antes de caminhar até a porta que abri devagar. Coloquei somente a cabeça pra fora e observei o corredor. Vazio. Com o coração batendo em uma velocidade alucinante – de medo e excitação – abandonei meu quarto, o tranquei e segui na direção que sabia ser destinada aos soldados.

A cada passo me temor aumentava. E não era à toa. Tive de passar pelos corredores dos aposentos, o salão principal – que graças a Kami estava vazio – e a cozinha antes de finalmente chegar à área proibida as mulheres.

Uma grande porta e dois soldados, cada uma com uma katana na mão, barraram meu caminho.

- Identifique-se! – Exigiu o soldado da direita, um homem alto, moreno e com olhos negros que me fitavam com intensidade.

Tremi internamente. Parecer um rapaz não era suficiente?

- Não sabe falar garoto? – Perguntou o soldado no outro extremo me encarando com desconfiança.

Juntei coragem, ergui meu corpo com a altivez que me era familiar e encarei os soldados como se eles fossem uma mancha na parede.

- Sou sobrinho do Masayoshi Shimazu, que me pediu para verificar as condições da área da guarda e acompanhar os soldados na revista de hoje.

O soldado da direita deu um passo na minha direção, era evidente que não acreditara em uma só palavra que sairá por meus lábios.

- Não fui informado de nenhuma visita.

- Desconfia da minha palavra soldado? – Perguntei o encarando o mais confiante possível enquanto por dentro temia ser descoberta a qualquer segundo. – Comunicarei meu ojisan de sua insubordinação caso não me dê passagem agora mesmo.

O outro soldado se aproximou do que me encarava e sussurrou algo que o fez desviar os olhos dos meus e se mover para abrir a porta de madeira.

- Gomenassai! Pode passar!

- Ótimo, mas podem ter certeza que mencionarei esse episódio ao meu ojisan. – Resmunguei enquanto passava entre eles.

-Entendemos senhor! – Os dois disseram juntos.

Não voltei a olha-los e tive de me conter para não correr para longe deles, mas assim que virei o corredor e me assegurei que ninguém me observava, apressei os passos. Não demorou e encontrei uma sala onde alguns homens entravam com trajes comuns, enquanto outros saiam trajando a armadura preta com detalhes cinza, com um pequeno emblema do clã Shimazu desenhado no peito e outro maior desenhado nas costas.

Entrei e me deparei com vários homens se trocando, fingi não notar os olhares de curiosidade e caminhei segura até o local onde várias armaduras tinham sido alinhadas. Peguei uma que estava praticamente escondida no canto e, depois de observar discretamente como colocar cada parte, ajeitei a armadura sobre o quimono da melhor forma que consegui. Por fim, coloquei o *kabuto sobre minha cabeça, peguei uma katana em uma grande estante fixa na parede do fundo da sala e segui os soldados para fora da sala, passamos pelos soldados que haviam barrado minha passagem e seguimos até o pátio, parando em frente ao grande portão de entrada.

Havia três filas sendo formadas, me posicionei no final da segunda e aguardei a chegada do tousan e do capitão da guarda que liberariam nossa saída.

Senti cada músculo do meu corpo ficar tenso quando o tousan apareceu e parou em frente à primeira fileira. Se ele me visse...

Todos os soldados ergueram suas katanas em frente ao rosto. Fiz o mesmo e percebi que minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. Logo minhas pernas também começaram a tremer, pois o tousan começou a verificar soldado por soldado com extrema atenção. Mexia nas armaduras, verificava as armas que carregavam e às vezes se inclinava e dizia algo, que aparentemente era pra somente o soldado escutar.

A cada novo passo se aproximava cada vez mais de mim e meu tremor aumentava. Ele vai me reconhecer...

Olhei para o grande portão de madeira, que aparentava ser pesado. Mesmo que corresse nunca conseguiria abri-lo sozinha. Além disso, era alto demais... Nos livros li a respeito de ninjas que conseguiam pular alturas absurdas, vi os exercícios, mas minha experiência era nula já que não havia como treinar algo assim dentro de um quarto.

- Olhe para mim soldado!

A voz de comando me fez voltar os olhos a minha frente e encarar os olhos dourados do tousan. Pude perceber, pela forma que apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, que havia me reconhecido e agora pensava no que fazer.

Sustentei o olhar com determinação, queria passar a mensagem de que só morta voltaria pra mansão.

Otousan se inclinou na minha direção.

- A área da guarda está em boas condições, sobrinho?

Sobrinho? Isso significa que os guardas avisaram da minha passagem. Antes que pudesse verificar se todos ali sabiam quem eu realmente era, otousan chamou minha atenção.

- Espero que saiba utilizar essa katana, rapaz, pois odiaria perder um sobrinho. – Voltei meus olhos para a lâmina da katana em minhas mãos e depois para o otousan, que fitava a arma com o cenho franzido. – De qualquer forma leve isso. – Otousan me entregou uma pequena sacola que estava presa ao seu obi e andou até o soldado do meu lado.

Fiquei sem ação por um instante, desnorteada e espantada por perceber que tousan iria permitir minha fuga. Voltei do transe quando a fila começou a se mover. Rapidamente prendi a sacola no *uwa-obi e comecei a andar, as pernas tremendo, o coração voltando a bater veloz conforme passava pelo portão. Já do lado de fora, sem parar de caminhar, olhei rapidamente para trás e vi meu tousan parado em frente ao portão que começava a ser fechado, os olhos fixos em mim e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso de adeus.

*s2*

*owan – tigela de sopa

*ojisan – tio

*kabuto – Capacete

*uwa-obi – Cinto feito de linho ou algodão que amarra o protetor de abdômen.

**N/A – **Sei que demorei muito pra atualizar e que o capítulo saiu uma porcaria, mas realmente ando com uma deficiência no lado criativo do meu cérebro, então tá difícil escrever algo decente :/ Digam, ficou bom... Regular... Passável?

Peço perdão pelo atraso e por esse capítulo "enche linguiça", rs, prometo que no próximo capítulo Kin ira conhecer os onis, o Shinsengumi e uma O.C. destemida, lutadora e cativante.

Críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem vindos e fazem um bem enorme para minha saúde criativa ^^

Aproveitem e leiam as demais confissões da família RoninLovers, garanto que vão se surpreender, envolver e se apaixonar por cada uma delas (que são bem melhores que a minha)

Big beijos

_**Moon.s2**_


End file.
